The Simpsons: Number 7F08 Credits (1990)
Created by Matt Greoning Developed by James L. Brooks Matt Greoning Sam Simon Supervising Producers Al Jean & Mike Reiss Producers Jay Wogan & Wallace Wolodarsky Co-Producer George Meyer Produced by Richard Sakai Larina Jean Anderson Written by Jeff Martin Directed by Rich Moore Executive Producers James L. Brooks Matt Greoning Sam Simon Starring Dan Castellaneta Julie Kavner Nancy Cartwright Yeardly Smith And Harry Shearer Also Starring Maggie Roswell Executive Consultant Brad Bird Executive Story Editor Jon Vitti Story Editor John Swartzwelder Jeff Martin Animation Produced by Klasky-Csupo, Inc. Executive Animation Producer for Klasky-Csupo Gabor Csupo Animation Producer Sherry Argaman Associate Producer J. Michael Mendel Visual Consultant Stephen Lineweaver Theme by Danny Elfmam Music by Ray Coldord Orchestrations Hummie Mann Oboe Soloist Tom Boyd Casting by Bonita Pietila Editors Brian K. Roberts Don Barrozo Post Production Supervisor Joseph A. Boucher Animation Production Manager Ken Tsumura Assistant to Associate Producer Michael McCusker George Niciforos Production Coordinator Sarah Werner Dialogue Sound Editors Mark McJimensy Brian K. Roberts Music Editors Chris Ledesma Bob Beecher Sound Effects Editor Travis Powers Re-Recording Mixers Gary Montgomery Jim Fitzpatrick Brad Sherman Production Mixer Brad Brock Script Supervisor Doris Grau ADR Coordinator Derek Sample Post Production Audio Facility TODD-AO/Glen Glenn Studios Post Production Facility Laser Edit, Inc. Assistant to Mr. Brooks Patty MacDonald Assistant to Mr. Simon Daria Paris Assistant to Mr. Groening Julie Steddom Smoth Assistant to Mr. Sakai Lana Repp Lewis Assistant to Messrs Jean and Reiss Lona Williams Assistants to the Producers Robert Cohen Ian Deitchman Peter Kwong T.J. Muncan Leslie Richter Todd Stein Lisa SteaRt Paul Zerner Overseas Animation Directors Mike Girard S.J. Kim Animation Production Managers Maria Elena Rodriguez Pamela Kleibrink Thompson Korean Production Company Akom Production Company Assistant Director Alan Smart Storyboard Steven Dean Moore Character Design Supervisor Dale Hendrickson Character Design Scott Alberts Matt Greoning John Rice Sam Simon Background Design Alex C. Dilts Character Layout Artists Mike Anderson Anthony Bell Steve Fellner Kelly James Eric Keyes Sung-Jin Kim Noah Miller Jeffrey Pidgeon Joe Russo Emily Schwappach Peter Shin Background Layout Artists John Bernan Mark Ervin Dave S. Knoll Nancy Kruse Matthew Nastuk Chad Stewart Sheet Direction Rick Bugental Jeff McGrath Lip Sync Kent Holaday Main Title Design David Silverman Main Title Technical Director RIck Bugental Main Title Animation Mark Ervin Steve Fellner Frederick J. Gardner III Jeffrey A. Myers Eduardo Olivares Kevin Petrilak Sondra S. Roy Gregg Vanzo Kevin Wurzer Color Design Supervisor Carol Wyatt Samantha Harrison Color Design Paul Felted Daniel Harris Gyorgyi Peluce Catherine Simmonds Teale Wang Painter Cookie Tricarico Animation Checking Supervisor Jackie Banks Animation Checker Susan Zsuzsa Lamy Animation Camera Jim Keefer Karen Shaffer Wesley Smith Background Cleanup Supervisor Debbie A. Silver Background Cleanup Sue Bielenburg Andrew Brandou Michael Camarillo Lynn Johnson Young Kim Chris Louden Mike Moon Rick Salonga Kim Taylor Jefferson R. Weekley Doug Yurchey Production Coordinators Miles Lewis Horst Todd Jacobsen Eleanor Mills Production Assistants Bev Chapman Matt Hamilton Andy Houts Denise Mitchell Negative Cutter D & A Neg Cutter Telecine Richard Cassel, Unitel Video Publicist Linda Brown The persons in this film are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. THE SIMPSONS EPISODE #7F08 COPYRIGHT ©1990 TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The Simpsons and the Simpsons characters. TM Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. I.A.T.S.E. N.A.B. Executive in Charge of Production for Gracie Films Micheal Stanislavsky Creative Supervisor Sam Simon Executive Creative Consultant James L. Brooks Gracie Films IN ASSOCIATION WITH 20th Television A News Corporation Company Category:20th Television Category:End Credits Category:Gracie Films Category:Klasky Csupo Category:Fox Network